1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for the clutch and transmission in the power transmission system of a vehicle, particularly, a driver-operated light working vehicle such as a lawn mower, a snowplow, or a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is preferable that driver-operated light working vehicles such as lawn mowers, snowplows, or trucks be drivable by almost anyone, with as foolproof driving operation as possible. In particular, the clutch and transmission should easily be operated while the vehicle is in operation. Vehicles capable of a variety of operations have a large number of selectable speed positions for a wide range of allowable vehicle speeds. Since the clutch has to be connected at different speeds in higher- and lower-speed positions, much skill has heretofore been required on the part of the driver in connecting the clutch.
The present invention effectively overcomes the above prior difficulties.